Till Death Parts Us
by Texas-forever
Summary: When Sookie is gravely injured, eric realises just how much he loves her and decides that he will do anything he can to make her his. Sookie realises that she didnt really love Bill, not compared to what she feels for viking warrior Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

**Okies so Heya! This is set after Dead to the World, but Eric remembers everything, though he tries extremely hard not to let Sookie know. As her annoyance at Bill grows, Sookie finds herself spending more time with Eric and really loving him now that he's himself again. But Eric wants more than just stolen kisses and secret caresses. He wants what they had when he was spelled, he loves her and he will stop at nothing to show her how much.**

**I liked Bill but I absolutely adore Eric, hate Quinn. She so needs to be with our Viking Vamp!! Enjoy!!**

I sighed as another clammy hand slid up my thigh from behind and lightly tapped my ass. The thoughts projecting from this particular customer were lewd and far worse than the previous four who'd done the exact same thing.

Throwing a disgusted look at the old man, I stalked off to collect empty glasses from a table far away from him.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me as I passed and projected, _**want me to beat him up?**_

I laughed softly but shook my head, allowing the image to satisfy my need for revenge. Sam shrugged and went back to filling drink orders and I allowed my mind to wander, steering clear of the old creep and just relaxing my guard, filtering for interesting gossip.

I don't usually use my 'gift' to eavesdrop, but it had been busy all day and the effort of holding my guard's in place whilst people moaned and grumbled and perved was now starting to take affect on my mental health.

My head ached, throbbed, banged and I'd taken my daily aspirin maximum, almost to the overdose point, so what I really needed to do was relax. Breathe. You don't realise just how conceited and dull people are until you spend time in their heads. It was basically all the same stuff.

Money, sex, power, hate.

Sam called my name and I turned to collect the basket of fries for one of my tables, but I walked smack dab into a hard muscular chest. Grunting slightly as my nose collided and bent, strong hands gripped my shoulders to steady me and then pulled me up to a pair of lips so soft, so strong and so familiar that I immediately melted into the kiss. I was rewarded with a deep groan and the tightening of muscular arms around my waist. The rich, earthy, caramel coffee scent wrapped itself around me as I deepened the kiss.

Eric.

Blond haired, blue eyed, Viking warrior head honcho of the vamps in Shreveport. And a guy I was falling in love with. Memory back, he still seemed to think that this was allowed. And by God it was. I had missed him so much and I was only brought back to myself by the constant shouting of my name by Sam.

Eric pulled back and smiled down at me then turned me to the bar and nudged me in the direction of the basket of fries. I was only vaguely aware of my movements, still caught up in the power of Eric's kiss.

I dropped the fries off, shook my head and focussed more steadily on the vampire sheriff now sat at the bar talking to my shapeshifter boss.

I heard one thought that was projected way louder than any other and I reacted instinctively.

_**Vampire whore, wonder if she'll survive without her Satan spawn lover. She lowered her standards that far, she can't complain when I take her.**_

The man was sat at a table directly behind Eric and before I could shout out, I'd positioned myself in the way. I looked down at the stake protruding from my sternum, having embedded – Word of the Day –itself in the bone, and started to giggle. This was the second time I'd been staked and it was just damn amusing that it seemed to be the human getting staked all the time.

Eric was on the man before the human was even aware that he'd staked the wrong person, dragging him outside and finishing him off pretty gruesomely from the sounds of things. The bar inhabitants fled screaming at the sight of me with a stake in my chest and finally the pain set in. I screamed until my voice was hoarse and crumpled to the floor, Sam stopping me from whacking my head on the bar corner and cradling me close.

But I didn't want Sam holding me, I wanted Eric. I blacked out after realising with dread that I could hear my heart beat getting slower and slower.

My last thoughts were that I didn't want to die, not now that I'd found Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks to you guys who have already reviewed. Your words mean a lot to me!!**

**I forgot the disclaimer, but I'm sure y'all can tell that I'm not Charlaine Harris and I sure as hell don't own any of the characters or settings they all belong to her, lucky thing, I am just a loyal fan and hopefully the future Mrs Eric Northman when marrying vamps becomes legal! **

**LOL!!**

**Gets a bit raunchy in the next few chapters, and it has always struck me that vamps don't really take time to wait for you to heal before they make hot love to you! Oh well, definitely not complaining!!**

**Enjoy!**

The first thing I saw was the whitewashed walls of a hospital room, and smelled the clinical disinfectants that doctors love so much. I was flat on my back in one of those flimsy gowns they give you and when I took a breath I was swamped by waves of pain that rolled continually over me.

I pouted and spent time feeling sorry for myself whilst concentrating on the buzz of tired minds. It took my own mind off the pain a little and I listened in unashamedly, watching the sun go down.

The minute the last ray of sun had disappeared, Eric was beside me, running worried hands over my body, making sure I was still in one piece. His blue eyes were wide and frantic, his hair loose and flowing and his clothes were less than impeccable. His shirt was untucked and misbuttoned, unironed and very creased. His pants were fine but also creased. I'd never seen him so worried.

I smiled and raised a hand slowly, stroking his face, soothing.

"I'm okay, Eric. Honest." He shook his head and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"It's all my fault. Every time you get hurt it's because of me. That stake was meant for me."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I took that stake for you, my choice. I didn't want to watch you die." My eyes watered as I thought of that and I had to look away. He tilted my chin with his fingers and wiped away the tears that escaped.

"What? You think I enjoyed watching you die, Sookie? Seriously?!" Oh no, he was angry, very, very angry. I opened my mouth to speak but he continued and I snapped my trap shut.

"I love you, damn it, and you kill yourself for me? Stupid human! He wouldn't have got my heart with the way he attacked. He only got yours because you moved! Now, you are going to drink my blood, not argue, and then I'm going to punish you!" His voice got low, and deep, and was still angry, but I caught the sexual heat underneath it.

I shivered. He bit into his arm and lifted my head carefully whilst pulling himself beside me on the bed. I shifted over a tad, grimacing as pain ripped through my chest. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, knowing that I would never escape him, and felt immediately better as his blood flowed into me. I groaned, he groaned and pushed himself into my hand. I gripped him gently and massaged earning myself a very big gold star and he started to thrust slowly, his mouth finding my neck, sucking, but not breaking the skin.

I stopped feeding the moment he found his release, and lay there, panting, his head on my shoulder, my hand in his long hair. I loved him so much. I don't know why it took me so long to realise it.

My body felt better, stronger and mostly healed, and I was so in the mood for some Viking loving.

"Get me out of here, Eric. I hate hospitals, and I'm ready to be punished." That got a laugh out of him and he dutifully lifted me out of the scary bed and set me tentatively on my feet. I weaved a little but managed to stay upright, and feeling very proud of myself, walked the few steps to the bathroom to change. He walked behind me, hands at the ready to catch me, but I waved him off and did my thing.

As I dressed and made myself presentable, I listened to Eric as he spoke on his phone to someone – I assumed it was Pam – and was again astounded by just how much I loved him. I had never thought that, back when I'd dated Bill, and loved Bill, I'd fall in love with Eric. I hadn't really even liked Eric at the start, but I knew now, that he meant more to me than Bill ever had.

I wanted to do something to show him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

I sort of tripped out the door, so eager to leave the extremely noisy dreaming of the hospital patients. I smiled when I saw Eric sat on the bed, head in his hands, having some 'down time'. He was so sexy and I thought I might, just once be able to startle him, but he looked up the moment I got within six feet of him. Damn.

"I got the doctor to sign the release papers, but we'll have to go out the window. I don't want to mess with the head of every person we come across." He grinned, and I shook my head, jump running into his outstretched arms.

Stupidly, I started to sing 'Fly Me To The Moon' as he crouched on the window sill and prepared to leap. Again my ears were filled with that deep rich laughter that made my insides shiver and my womb clench. He tightened his grip on me and then jumped. I screamed a little as we fell, my eyes tightly shut, but then I no longer felt the death drop feeling that tugs your stomach as you drop from a height – I don't know the actual term for it – and I was brave enough with Eric to open them.

We were flying!

I loved it. I whooped and squealed and buried my face into his neck, pressing soft kisses to his collarbone and the muscles defined in his shoulder. He moved his arms so that they held my waist and I had to wrap my legs around his waist to keep from falling. He growled as my centre came into contact with his erection and I was so hot for him, being in the sky really didn't matter to me. I had to have him inside of me. Had to prove to myself that we were both alive….well…you know what I mean. I lifted my head to meet his kiss, his tongue invading and pillaging my mouth.

Oh god! For once I was glad that he was a scary Viking, so fierce, so….Grrr. I actually growled back and rubbed myself against him, thighs tightening around his lean hips.

"Sookie…." He gasped/ groaned. "If I lose concentration, we'll fall."

"So?" I whispered in his ear and removed one hand from its death grip in his hair to the fastening of his pants. I fumbled but eventually managed to free him, and thank god I'd worn a skirt. I was positioned over him lickety split, and he closed his eyes as my wetness coated him. I gently dropped down onto him and we moaned simultaneously. Oh, I'd missed him. I hadn't heard from him ever since the Witch war had ended and he'd become himself again. But he didn't remember what we'd had together, and yet he actually felt like the Eric that had held my hand and shared my bed, and talked with me until I was so sleepy my voice disappeared.

We weren't falling yet so I increased my tempo, moving my hips to grind on him, pushing us both towards heaven. His moans stuttered a minute before he gripped my hips and thrust into me, hard and fast, sending me over the edge. I screamed as I fell, but he didn't heed it, just kept pushing and pushing until I found myself at the edge again, waiting for him this time.

My screams mingled with his roar as he poured himself into me and I leaned my head back to watch his beautiful face. We both slumped against each other, and by sheer force of will lifted my head to look up. We were still in the air, suspended and stars twinkled above us, like tiny fairy lights. I gasped in wonder and he followed my gaze. We were above the pollution and the stars were so bright and clear. He smiled gently at me and began to descend.

I pouted.

"We're at my house, Sookie." I nodded, surprised and all of a sudden, very sleepy. My eyes feathered shut, and my head lolled.

I heard his laugh, and a door opening, felt him walk up a lot of stairs, another door, and then I was deposited on a soft mattress with silk sheets that I slid on. I grasped a pillow to use as an anchor and dozed, replete and sated. He curled his large body up beside mine and I fell into a deep healing sleep, dreaming about the possible ways he could punish me.


End file.
